


Привычка

by ineedthatglowbirdy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, драма, каноничная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthatglowbirdy/pseuds/ineedthatglowbirdy





	Привычка

Поначалу было тяжело и непривычно, Виктор не хотел привыкать к присутствию кого-либо в своей жизни. Но Берди была ему необходима, особенно эти ее способности, и пришлось смириться. 

Учиться жить с кем-то, кто не может выносить долгие перелеты, переезды и походы, кто устает, требует воды и еды, а также сна чаще, чем он, кто слаб, хрупок, может помереть от пуль, ножей, удара о дерево, вылетев через лобовое стекло, переохладиться и свалиться с ангиной (и, наверно, помереть, кто знает), упасть в обморок с кровотечением из носа, потому что солнцепека тоже не выдерживает, кто много говорит, невнимателен и забывчив, кому грустно, больно, обидно, скучно, неохота, хочется полежать на диване с книжкой, посмотреть сериал, а не убивать за деньги, кто хочет щенка, котенка, а потом попугая, кто говорит слишком много слишком тонким, писклявым голосом, пахнет сладостями и солнцем, цветочными духами, дешевой тушью, хвоей, камином и им самим. 

Берди хотелось убить и забыть.   
Хотелось оставить посреди леса, потом вернуться и обнять до хруста костей. Куснуть за щеку, потому что бесит, а потом поцеловать, потому что ужасно милая. 

Берди невыносимая. 

— Твою мать, Бердс, ты можешь не бесить?!

— Не могу. Ты меня тоже бесишь! 

От ее писклявого "босс" хотелось убивать. От ее теплого тела под боком было жарко, а зимой она забирала одеяло и становилось холодно. У нее часто болела голова. Он к этому привык, как и ко всему другому. Настолько, что казалось, будто Берди всегда была с ним и всегда будет. Не просто партнер, коллега, но — друг. Естественна, как воздух, восход солнца и его дурное настроение. 

 

***

Виктор никак не может привыкнуть, что больше не нужно громко хлопать дверью, чтобы разбудить Берди, что будить больше - некого. 

Не нужно закрывать окна в холодное время. Не нужно подстраиваться под ритм, чужеродный и неестественный, слишком человечный. Тащить на спине, уставшую и замёрзшую. Слушать нытье и укрывать ее, уснувшую на диване, наливать на двоих и готовить на двоих. Теперь он один.   
До тошноты непривычно.


End file.
